


An Angels Vs. Demons AU Nobody asked for.

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Malex Stories by Me. [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angels vs Demons, Demon AU, M/M, Supernatural war, angel au, i wrote this a month ago, im just now posting it cause i don't think i can add anymore without ruining it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: Roswell belongs to the angels, but the prophecy says not for long. A Great War has been raging for many years; it’s up to Michael, Max, and Isobel to defend their home against the Demon army.





	An Angels Vs. Demons AU Nobody asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note just to warn everyone; I’ve never seen the movie ‘Angels v. Demons’ I just like the name.

 Roswell belongs to the angels, but the prophecy says not for long. A Great War has been raging for many years; it’s up to Michael, Max, and Isobel to defend their home against the Demon army.

 Michael is an angel, a born angel. He’s on the side of the Angels, it’s his birthright. His mother is an angel, his father is an angel. His Cousins, Max and Isobel and their parents are all angels.

 There are Humans on the side of the Angels too; Max’s wife Liz, and her sister Rosa. Isobel’s wife Maria. Kyle: the doctor that knows more about Angels’ anatomy than anyone else. Though they’re the exceptions, most humans aren’t allowed to know who is an angel and who isn’t.

 There’s only one person in town that Michael’s only known for a short time; a gorgeous man who came rolling through town on his way to California about two years ago. A beautiful man who decided to stay, claiming he liked the food at the Ortecho’s diner. A man that Michael firmly believes has a heart of gold. Alex.

 Michael had asked Alex on a date just a few weeks after the man had moved to town; and now they were living together, happy and content. They lived in a two-bedroom ranch next door to Michael’s Parents. They had a little dog, a beagle Alex had named Shiloh. They had a patio with a barbecue and fire pit, and a pool in the backyard. There was a little cactus garden out front. Their life was the perfect picture of Domesticity.

 They have no secrets between them; except for two. 1: Alex doesn’t know Michael is an angel, an immortal being sent from heaven to protect humankind. 2: Michael doesn’t know that Alex is the youngest son of his sworn enemy, the Demon King; Jesse Manes.

 When Michael was young, he would go to the edge of the Angel’s territory; he’d spend his days exploring the very edges of where he was allowed to go, climbing on the rocks and playing in the warm sands of the desert. He knew, at least he’d been told, that beyond the mountains was Demon territory.

 Humans, Angels, and Demons lived on earth in relative peace for many years, until Jesse became the king of demons and declared that all of mankind were to be his slaves.  There were many years of pain and torture, and then the stronghold of the Humans rebellion, aided by the Angels already on earth.

 Roswell became the center of the Angels resistance, and years passed with enough peace for the humans to slowly forget the stories of Angels and Demons.

 It’s a cold day in September when the sky turns red and the Demon army attacks, and everyone runs from their homes to see fire raining from the sky.

 Michael kisses Alex hard, he presses their foreheads together and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I never told you, I meant to, so many times, but it never felt like the right moment.” And then he steps away and unfurls his massive wings, his family are already fighting with staffs, shields, and swords made of light. Michael suddenly has a bow in one hand and arrows on his back. And a halo that illuminates his hair in pure golden light. “I love you, Alex.” He says softly before his wings create a massive gust of air and he’s in the sky, flying right at the Demon King himself.

 Alex is still standing on the front porch; for two years he’d been with Michael… and even though he’d had an inkling that Michale wasn’t normal, wasn’t human, he’d never expected the only person he’d ever loved, been loved by, to be the enemy of his father. They say “the enemy of my enemy is my friend” Alex’s only real enemy was his father, And Michael was Alex’s lover.

 Alex knew that his father had planned an uprising; but he’d hoped that his father would leave him out of it, that this particular battle could be fought after the war. Apparently, Alex was wrong in his wishing for an easy fight, Jesse was coming after Roswell, and more importantly, right now he was coming after Michael.

 Alex sees Kyle looking at him and rushing towards him shouting, but Alex shakes his head and vaporizes out of the way of the burning stone that was hurled at him by one of the hideous creatures in the sky.  Now Alex is standing in the middle of the cul de sac, his eyes have gone black, large leathery red wings extend from his back, a spade-tipped tail has appeared as well, and a sword made of fire is in his hand. A primal screech echoes through the neighborhood and the fighting stops for just a moment, and all of the demons, Jesse’s minions. They’ve stopped fighting, they’ve grounded themselves. Bowing to Alex’s sudden overwhelming authority.

 Alex had been trying to hide in plain sight, for years and years, he’d been hiding who his father was. For years Alex had been hiding and suppressing who he was: The Prince of the Demons.

 Jesse’s focus is suddenly no longer on Michael. His voice is loud and booming as he tries to rally his troops once again, but the Demons are loyal only to Alex: the man who’d been trained his entire life as a weapon.  When another scream is ripped from Alex’s throat all of the Demons turn to him, hurrying to follow the direction of their Prince, their real leader.

 Then it’s clear to everyone, Jesse Manes has decided that Alex, not Michael, is the one he must kill.

 There’s a loud clash as their swords descend upon each other, Alex quickly gets the upper hand.

 Alex’s form is smaller and quicker than his father’s; Alex is clearly built for speed and agility, his slender body, bat-like wings and his long tail for balance are all smooth, no scales or major scars to slow him down as he flies, flips, tumbles, and moves through the air.  Alex’s face was angular, but nearly perfect; except for the small scar above his eye. His teeth were very blunt for Demons, not angular and sharp… Alex had the teeth of a human.

 Jesse’s body is stocky and short; built for strength and brute force, his large muscles, thick scales, and scars cover his body as though he’d been through many battles before. His wings having been tattered, torn, and mended many times, his face covered in scars from claws, swords, weapons. Jesse was tough as nails. He was not fast, or agile, but he was obviously strong, and he's proven this, winning many battles before.

  “So you’ve come to challenge your own father?” Jesse’s distorted voice bellows as they swoop through the air.

  Alex laughs, and his voice is normal, just angry and much louder than it usually would be.  “No, I’ve come to defeat you. Humans are not your playthings, they are not things for you to beat and destroy.  They are not yours, they never were and they never will be!”

 With a vicious swing of Alex’s massive sword, one of Jesse’s arms is gone,  falling to the ground to explode into a cloud of dust. “I was never yours!” Alex continues, swinging again only to clash with Jesse’s sword this time. Alex swoops around, trying to regain the upper hand.

  Michael is behind Jesse, He’d been trying to figure out what had been happening for the last few minutes. When he saw that Alex was fighting against Jesse and not alongside him, Michael had fallen just a little more in love with the other. He knew he had to help Alex, in any way he could.  

 Suddenly a thousand tiny beams of golden light are raining down upon Jesse, and Alex realizes that Michael’s arrows are piercing his skin and destroying him just as much as Alex’s sword, and then with one last primal scream Alex swings, and Jesse’s head is falling away from his body, falling to the ground and his body has turned to a cloud of dust and fire in the air.

 Then the pain hits Alex all at once, one of Michael’s arrows has pierced his stomach. The golden light burns more than any flame ever could. Michael is screaming his name but it’s too late; Alex is falling and everything around him is going black. The last thing he sees is Michael kneeling over him, cradling his head and sobbing. The last thing he hears is Michael whispering those three sweet words, over and over. “I love you.”

 Michael paces at Alex’s bedside, Kyle said two hours ago he could be waking up soon. Liz comes into the room and Smiles sweetly at Michael, telling him she can take over for a little bit. Alex stirs a bit but doesn’t wake, and Michael has to leave the room before he does something stupid, like try to shake Alex awake.

 He sits down on the sofa and screams into a pillow. Max puts a hand on his shoulder and rubs a bit. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”  Michael just screams again.

 It’s two days before Alex does wake up, and when he does Michael is there, sleeping beside him fitfully. Alex doesn’t know, at that moment, how he didn’t know that Michael was an angel. He certainly looks every bit the part; his perfect Cherubic curls, his beautiful lips and eyes, and a voice that brought peace and calm when he spoke, last there was the glow that seemed ever present around him. Everything clicks into place, and Alex realizes that he wasn’t meant to be with him.

 Alex is a demon, a child of hell, spawn of the devil, a piece of Lucifer himself.  He’s fought his whole life against the evil inside of him, against the legacy that was bestowed upon him, and he has finally, finally in those few moments of wanting nothing but to protect Michael, given in to that evil and allowed the demon side of his soul to overtake his body. Even though Alex is half human; his entire life’s fears have been proven true in one moment; when the Evil inside of him took over, he just killed his own father with no regrets.

 Michael slowly wakes, a sweet smile settled on his lips as he sees Alex awake as well. “Finally, you’ve been out for three days.”

 Alex can’t help but smile back. “I’m sorry I never told you.” He whispers, his smile growing when Michael’s face betrays that he realizes that Alex is mirroring his own words back to him. “It just never felt like the right time to tell you ‘hey, I’m half-demon, my mother was human and my father is Jesse Manes, and he killed her in front of me when I was a child. I’m sorry, Michael, I’m so sorry.”

 Michael shakes his head, “Alex, you have no reason to be sorry, you’re forgiven, always and completely. Besides.” He blushes a little and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s your human side that saved you. My arrow… it would have killed you if you weren’t partially human. And.” He pauses again, opening his eyes. “We’re both human now. There is no more demon blood in you, and I am no longer an angel. I gave up my wings for you…”

 Alex’s face scrunched up, he is confused as he asks “Why?”

 Michael has a small, sad smile on his lips as he strokes Alex’s hair back out of his face. “Because Angel’s aren't allowed to… Be with Humans after they’ve found out about us, and you’re too important for me to give you up.”

 Alex smiles and shakes his head. “You’re perfect to me, no matter what. Is the war really over?”

 Michael nods “The war will never really be over, but for now, and for us. It’s over.”


End file.
